Frankenstein Fan Fic almost :P : I am the good
by MakaMayhem
Summary: it is a creative piece i wrote for my english coursework... it's about my idea on what if Clerval Henry. C met The Creature Frankenstein's Monster ... it is my first every time writing a fan fic so please comment but be gentle :P


English coursework: creative piece

I am the good

Clerval gave Frankenstein treatment as he slept. The only sound he heard was the rustling and clinking of metal cans in Frankenstein's Laboratory. At first he thought it was a mouse or some small presents but as he turned to see it as the noise grew close; a shadow of a man came creeping from beneath the door. Clerval turned in shock from Frankenstein's sick bed and grabbed the closest object able to defend him, a long metal pole with a melted heavy clump of metal on its end. The shadow stopped a though present to the risen threat of Clerval with a weapon. It seemed to turn as the shadow gradually drew away; Clerval lowered his arm which protected him defensively.

The room which Clerval stared unwaveringly in bore only silence, Frankenstein lay at peace although ever so often something would stir his quiet slumber as his face twisted as if in pain. Clerval walked cautiously towards the door, he placed his ear to it and closed his eyes as he searched through the silence for some kind of disturbance. However silence remained, Clerval placed his hand on the metal handle and slowly, as not to make noise, opened it.

As the door opened to a bizarre room, which Clerval only knew as Frankenstein's study, it revealed Frankenstein's strange workings. This room filled with strange instruments which secretly Frankenstein had created his living curse, stared at Clerval darkly.

Clerval looked all around him, what had Frankenstein been doing in here? His thoughts begged for an answer. Clerval looked over to Frankenstein's desk further down the room, a book lay which showed complex equations and notes, Clerval picked up the book and as soon as he turned to the next page a face of shock stared at the picture of a man who had been opened to reveal his contents. Clerval dropped the book and drew back in a panic. Something clinked behind him and as he turned he came face to face with creature staring right back at him. Clerval gave out a cry but the creature drew back in fear, Clerval rushed back and tripped on the book, landing hard on the floor.

The creature looked at him as he lifted himself from the floor and stared back at him. Clerval could not draw words to describe his horror, what was this 'thing'? It stared at him calculatingly, the eyes shadowed in their sockets filled with a deep sadness. Clerval although overcome by this creature could not help but sympathy for it what did this to him? Was he a man or something else? Of course he could not be a man, what man could bare such hideousness Clerval thought. The creature stood up slowly; Clerval although shocked, looked on him with calm eyes, the creature slowly approached him and knelt down. The creature's being, more clearer showed a body which had been subjected to such torture, raw materials held him together and as he knelt they began to stretch disgusted Clerval looked away from the body of the creature and looked in its eyes again the sadness seemed to linger. And through Clerval's terror a voice gathered itself within himself.

"H…h…Wh…who are y…ou?" he struggled as he tried to gather himself

The creature stared at him, it looked at him hard as he watched the man in front of him move his lips to make a strange dialect of gathered high and low sounds. The creature, amused, tried to mimic the lip movements but no sound came out and it stared at Clerval again.

Clerval's first thought drew to the conclusion that the creature could not talk but as Clerval watched it, as it tried to copy him, it quickly came to gather the main sounds. This thing whatever it was; was extremely intelligent. Was this thing what Frankenstein was so afraid of, the book Clerval thought as his eyes widened Frankenstein what have you been doing in here? It turned to him and smiled; but although as sweet as the creature's intentions were it looked twisted like an evil grin.

Clerval, wary of it, continued to look at it. It stopped and looked up in glee and rushed to a corner in the room and ran back it's movements hunched and distorted. In its hand it held a piece of broken glass, it held it up to the light and a ray of prismic light shone of its edge. It looked on it with careless happiness and turned to Clerval and held it to him. Clerval looked at the creature and smiled, it was a gift for him he thought not only was this creature caring but it bared aspects of human nature. Clerval reached out his hand to the piece of glass and held it in his hand, the creature over excited still hand his hand on the glass drew his hand back in delight and the glass cut deep into Clerval's hand and he gave a painful cry. The creature frightened turned and ran away. Shocked, Clerval tried to call to it but did not know its name and he opened his hand to reveal the blood stained piece of glass.


End file.
